I Had Her
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Jack sets out to discover how exactly his father knew Claire Littleton, and meets Kate in the process.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nope, no Juliet/Sawyer this time. After the last episode, I'm in a Jate mood. This'll only be like, a two part story, about Jack and Kate of course, and Claire's in it quite a lot as well. I've never really written Jack/Kate before so hopefully I did them justice and if you like it, then please review!**_

Jack hesitantly picked up the phone and slowly dialed the number he discovered earlier the day before. He took a deep breath in as he heard the sound of the ringing through the phone, and just as he was about to change his mind, hang up the phone, and never look back again, he heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is a Miss Claire Littleton there?" He asked reluctantly, only to hear a soft voice answer warmly, "Yes, this is her."

He paused for a second, unsure exactly of what to say, before he begun, "My name is Jack Shepheard. My father-_Christian_-he uhh..." He cleared his throat, "He passed away recently, and left a large portion of his money to you."

"I'm sorry for your loss and all." The girl stated with a thick accent, clearly wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible, "But I don't know of any Christian Shepheard."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. She must've been lying-she _had _to be. "He specifically wrote _your _name down in his last will and testement. I'm sure his lawyer will be getting in touch will you soon to tell you formally but I-I just wanted to speak to you myself."

There was a long pause, during which the girl remained quiet, so Jack continued, "He didn't say his relation to you. I thought maybe-" He swallowed hard, "That he may have had an affair."

"_What_?" She gasped exasperatedly, "You think that I-"

"It's the only possible explanation I can think of. Why else would he be leaving his money to you? Why didn't he ever mention you to my mother or myself?"

Claire, sensing the man's grief, eventually concluded, "I'll ask my aunt about all this. She might be able to tell you something that I can't."

He sighed, "Alright. Thank you for your time."

* * *

His phone rang a few hours later, waking him from his slumber. He immediately reached over to his nightstand and clumsily picked up his phone, "Hello?"

"Jack?" A voice rasped out shakily, "I...just spoke to my aunt." She sighed shakily, "She said she knew Christian."

"Claire?" He asked, suddenly sitting upright and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "What did she tell you?"

She swallowed, "That I'm your sister."

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"Half-sister actually. I-umm, I guess you were right when you assumed your father had an affair. He did-with my mother...I'm as surprised as you. I'm so unbelievably upset-I _cannot _believe they never mentioned this to me." She rambled, clearly upset, "Although I _did _always want a big brother."

"I-don't know what to say." He rushed his fingers through his short, dark hair, "He is just _unbelievable_. As if his drinking and degrading attitude weren't enough. He _had _to find another way to ruin our family. When my mother finds out-"

"I was afraid you'd be mad. I shouldn't have called." Claire mumbled on the other end, readying herself to hang up, "Let's just forget this and move on. Keep his money-I don't want it."

"No, wait." Jack argued, sensing the girl's adolescent, "This isn't your fault...I want to meet you-you are my sister after all. Are you staying in L.A. by any chance?"

"Yes, actually. I just got out of Saints of Mercy Hospital. Now I'm staying at a hotel for the time being."

"Why were you at the hospital, if you don't mind my asking? I'm a doctor if you need any-"

"I'm pregnant." She admitted, "The baby's almost due."

"Pregnant?" He repeated sternly, "How old are you?"

"You're acting like an older brother already." She laughed softly, "I'm only twenty-two-and no, no boyfriend...I know, how twenty-first century of me."She replied, then proceeded to give him the exact location of the establishment she was staying in.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He concluded after she was finished explaining, "And Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"I've always wanted a little sister."

They both smiled as they hung up the phone.

* * *

He knocked on the door of the worn out hotel room, bracing himself to see the baby sister he never knew he had for the first time. It didn't take long before the door swung open, and before him stood a young girl with blonde locks and a large smile looking back at him.

"So I guess you're my brother."

"Yeah." He said, returning her bright smile , "I guess so."

She unexpectedly reached up to hug him, and as she pulled away, she admitted, "Funny. Not as akward as I thought it would be. I already feel as if I know you." She paused, then motioned inside, "Come on in. I made coffee."

Jack nodded his head once and followed her inside.

"She makes the best coffee." Another voice agreed, "Even better than Starbucks."

He turned to see the owner of the voice. A brunette about his age, sitting at a small table sipping from a black plastic cup.

"If that's the case then I guess I have no other choice than to try some."

"I'll pour it for you." She grinned while getting up, and walked over to a counter where an array of different cups were sprawled out, "Any color preference?"

"No. Standard black." He laughed, just as the phone began to ring. Claire rushed over to answer it and swiftly appoligized to him, saying, "I'm sorry. I'll just be a moment."

"That's fine." He replied, before turning back towards the brunette who was handing him his drink. He quickly took a sip out of it, then nodded his head in appreciation, "You weren't kidding."

She smiled and after a moment, he added, "I don't know your name."

"I'm Kate."

"Jack." He replied, "So you're one of Claire's friends?"

She nodded slowly, "You could say that. I just met her and I couldn't leave her alone like this. She's really a great girl."

"Sorry about that." Claire suddenly stated as she entered the room, referring to her brief phone call, "What are you two speaking about?" Before either of them could give an answer, Claire shook her head, "On second thought, Jack, why don't you tell me something about yourself. Other than the fact that you're quite a successful doctor."

"I have a son." He stated, failing to notice the brief look of dissapointment that sprung to Kate's eyes, "He's great-he's an amazing pianist and gets straight a's. But I-I'm not with his mother. I'm single."

Kate smiled slightly, clearly glad at the fact that this gorgeous doctor was single, and asked, "What's his name? Your son?"

"David." He replied before turning towards Claire and glancing at her stomach, "Did you decide what you're going to name him yet?"

"Aaron." She answered and as soon as the single word left her mouth, Jack's eyes widened and it suddenly just clicked. And it all came flooding back.

_We'll just go on living our life...because we've never met?_

_I had her...I had her, and I lost her._

_I've always been with you..._

"Kate. It worked." He breathed out, looking up at the women he was desperately and hopelessly in love with. His eyes flickered from her eyes and soft brown waves framing her delicate face, to her long, slender legs.

She raised an eyebrow, pushing back a piece of her hair, "What worked?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**My goodness, thank you guys (and gals) so so much for the reviews. I didn't expect to get so many. I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. I've decided this is only going to be a three chapter story so I hope you enjoy part two! Thanks for reading and please review, I simply adore hearing from all of you! :)**_

"_What _worked?" Kate repeated, staring into the doctors deep brown eyes, awaiting his response. He didn't answer and she struggled not to flinch as she noticed a swift change in his demeanor. Something was off-something about the way he looked at her. There was instant attraction when she first saw him, there was no denying that. But now? _Now _he looked at her in a totally different way. It was ever so slight and if she wasn't paying such close attention to this handsome stranger she may not have noticed it at all, but it was definitely there.

She waited one moment more and he just stood there-staring. Not saying a word. She wasn't even sure he had heard her question. So she asked cautiously, "You okay, there?"

"Kate..." Jack cleared his throat, "You seem so-so familiar. Have we met before?" Maybe if he hinted at their past life then it would somehow trigger something in her brain. Worth a shot, right?

Kate's eyes flickered upwards in thought, "Now that you say it..." She brought her hand up to her cheek, "The plane...I remember now, we crashed-"

Instantly, Jack felt a simmer of hope creep through his body. However, as quickly as the hope came, it soon flashed back after he repeated, "Crashed?"

She nodded, "Into each other-on your way to the bathroom."

"How funny. Guess you were lucky enough to meet my own brother before I did." Claire interjected and Jack blinked in surprise. He completely forgot about his sisters presence in the room and instantly felt a wave of guilt-he came here to see _her _after all, not Kate. He turned his head towards Claire although it was near impossible for him to tear his eyes away from the love of his life.

"You must be hungry. I'm sure you could use more than coffee." His sister started to say, "I was thinking we could spend the evening at Keith's Diner-it's a small restaurant but it's simply delightful. Kate and myself just came across it the other day."

"Yeah, but I think Claire's more interested in the street corner leading up to it." Kate grinned, and Claire shot a glare her way. Jack looked confused, so she cleared up with a grin, "Claire has a thing for the guitarist who plays on that corner for money." Jack laughed and she thought aloud, "What did he say his name was?"

"We only chatted for a few moments on one short occasion. I do _not _have a thing for him. He's just sweet is all." Claire said feigning nonchalantness and giving a shrug before mumbling, "And his name's Charlie."

"That's right." Kate recalled, turning to look at Jack, "Have you ever heard of Driveshaft? He said that's the band he's in." She paused, then said as an afterthought, "My friend Beth's going to freak when I tell her I met him. She loves them."

Jack was about to respond when he noticed his sister look up at the clock and purse her lips suddenly, "We best get going, Jack."

"Already?" He asked, not wanting to leave Kate's sight. Claire nodded and Jack quickly turned to Kate and reached out his hand, "Well it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." She said with a smile, gently grabbing his hand and lingering there for significantly longer than necessary, "Hope to see you soon, Jack."

He smiled, pausing to ogle at her long enough so that her image would be firmly ingrained in his mind, and strolled over to Claire. However, when he reached the door where his sibling was waiting, she narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Well, go on." She prodded, discretely nodding in Kate's direction, "You're not going to leave here without asking for her number and risk the potential of never seeing her again, are you? She's single, you know."

"If you're hinting at me to ask her out..." He trailed off, "It's not going to happen."

* * *

"I'll just have water." Jack announced to the waiter after he asked for their drink orders. The young man swiftly scribbled down the request and scurried away with nothing but a nod.

"How strange, that's Kate's favorite." Claire chirped up, mentioning her roommate for, if Jack had counted correctly, the _eighth _time since they arrived at the restaurant.

"_Water _is her favorite?"

"You two have more in common then you would believe." She chattered on, ignoring her brothers comment, "You seemed to hit it off with her this morning. Don't quite understand why you suddenly seem to dislike her so much."

"I didn't say I didn't like her, I just didn't want to ask-"

"_She _clearly likes _you_."

Jack blinked a few times, second guessing his choice at leaving the hotel and his chance at Kate behind. Then, he began to wonder why Claire had to continuously push the subject. He may not have paid as much attention to her on the island as he should've, but he could've sworn she was never this pushy.

"Claire." He might as well just come out and say it, "I don't understand why you're so hung up on me and Kate."

"It's-I..just-" She stammered, caught off-guard, "You two are meant to be together."

"How do you know that?"

"Just a feeling, I suppose." She bit down on her lip nervously, avoiding eye contact with him, "I can't explain it."

He eyed her carefully and she sighed childishly, crossing her arms in front of her chest in defeat.

"Claire." He begun, making sure to carefully plan each word that left his tongue, "Do you...do you remember?"

Her eyes immediately softened and she grinned and sighed in relief, "Thank God. You remember too." She paused, "You _do _mean the island, don't you?"

"Yes." Jack laughed slightly, in awe that he wasn't the only one to remember, "Yes. The island."

Claire simply stared at her brother with a grin. She was undeniably happy that she wasn't the only one burdened-or perhaps blessed-with the many memories of the island. She wasn't sure exactly _what _had caused everything to come flooding back to her, but she knew that it happened shortly after she had spoken to Jack over the phone for the first time and denied knowing him. When she called back in tears a few hours later, she was devastated when there was no hint of recognition in his voice.

But now-_now _she realized she wasn't alone. She had found someone else who remembered. And who was better than her own brother?

"Are you sure..." Jack began, snapping her out of her thoughts, "That there's no one else that rememb-"

"Charlie hasn't a clue." She answered with a frown, "Same goes for Kate, but I'm sure you've noticed that yourself." There was a long pause before she asked softly, "Why just the two of us, Jack?"

He shrugged, and attempted to joke, "Must be the Shephard blood."

She froze at his words, not finding any humor in the statement. She thought it might actually be true.

"So tell me, then." She questioned after a moment, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Tell you what?"

"Why you won't go out with Kate.

Jack brought his fingertips to touch his temple, closing his eyes briefly and letting out a heavy sigh before admitting, "I ruined her life once. I'm not going to do it again."

"_Ruined _her life? You two were always so happy together. Granted, you've had you're share of petty squabbles, but on a mysterious island in the midst of the Pacific, it's bound to happen."

He shook his head, "Yeah, well, you don't know the whole story."

"Then tell it to me."

A long while had past, and Jack still hadn't fully explained everything that had happened during the time that Claire had somehow missed. She sat there, confused, and listened intently to her brothers ramblings, stopping him every now and then with a question or two. When he was just about finished, she dared to ask, "I don't understand. Why would you set off a bomb?"

"I wanted to take back all the bad things I've done to her, all the horrible things I've said...I thought-by setting off the bomb, I'd make all those things go away." He gulped, "But they can _never _be taken away. I did all those things...whether she remembers them or not."

"Jack." Claire said suddenly, leaning forward with a determined look in her eyes, "If you could have one thing-anything in the entire world-what would it be?"

"For her to be happy." He said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Claire smiled smugly.

"I was friends with Kate on the island and I'm friends with her once again now." She begun, "And I may not know the half of all the troubles you've been through together but I know enough to know you make her happy. I know she'd want to be with you, Jack." She picked up his hand and said gingerly, "She loves you with all her heart and soul, whether she _remembers it or not_."

Jack nodded, and Claire motioned for the door, "She's at the hotel now. If you want her back-then go over there and get her."


	3. Chapter 3

_**First of all, thank you all sooo much for the reviews! I've never had so many in only two chapters of a story, you're all fantastic! And I'm sorry about the wait. I really wanted to get this up last weekend but due to bad weather and losing electricity for three days, that was impossible...Well this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading and thanks again! :)**_

Jack quickly got up from the table and rushed out the restaurant doors, only to collide into a very familiar musician who was playing Wonderwall on the sidewalk.

"Best watch where you're going mate." Charlie barked out as he recovered from the stumble. And as he grabbed his fallen instrument, he observed, "Ah, look what ye' did. Damaged my guitar. Ye' got any clue how much this cost?"

"Look, I'm sorry." Jack apologized before glancing back at the restaurant windows and proposed, "You know what, let me make it up to you."

"Yeah? How do you suppose you'll do that?"

"I came here with a girl named Claire. She-"

"Wha? Claire?" The man's eyes lit up, "The beautifully pregnant blonde? She's quite the girl-met her the other day." He looked Jack up and down, "You her boyfriend? I was under the impression she was single."

"Sister actually." He explained, running his fingers through his hair, "And something came up and I had to leave her in there, so uh, if you don't mind...it's all already paid for."

"You asking me if I'd like to accompany a lovely young lass for a five star dinner free of charge?" He questioned, "Why, it would be my pleasure. But what's the catch?"

"No catch. It'll make up for the guitar." He answered, examining the Brit's eyes, joyfully noting that there was no evident sign of recent drug use, "Just treat her right."

"Wouldn't think otherwise, mate."

* * *

Jack reached the steps leading up to the hotel after a fairly short taxi ride, and reached for the door handle anxiously with a grin on his face. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say to Kate, but getting her number or simply making her laugh would be a start to rebuilding their relationship. He took one last deep breath before taking a step into the hotel lobby and as he made his way over to the elevator, he heard a voice call out to him.

"If I were in your shoes...I'd take a second to think this over."

Jack slowly turned his head towards the speaker, "Sorry. Do I know you?"

The man nodded, "In a matter of speaking."

Jack eyed him carefully, unsure of what to say, so the 'stranger' continued, "You're probably wondering why you and your sister are the only to remember."

"How do..." Jack arched his eyebrows, "How do you know?"

"My name is Jacob." The man stated, ignoring the question and continuing on, "You're special, Jack. You and Claire both. And dispite what you may think, remembering isn't a curse-neither is forgetting...It depends on the situation, doesn't it?" He paused, "All your friends, they _all _have the potential to remember. That is, if you help them."

"What are you saying?"

"Are you aware of what _shepherd _means?" He asked, not waiting for an answer, "It's someone who watches over, protects, and guides a group." He paused, "No one else will remember unless you or Claire mention the crash. You both have the Shephard blood and therefore have to do what you think is best for them all. Their fate is in _your _hands, Jack."

The doctor scoffed, "No, I...I can't-I can't _make _that decision."

"You can, Jack." He answered serenely, placing his hand on the doctors shoulder, "You have what it takes."

* * *

Kate opened the door to see a doe eyed Jack leaning against the doorframe and smiled, "Jack? What are you doing here? Where's Claire?"

"She's back at the restaurant. Don't worry, I didn't leave her alone-she's with Charlie." He explained before answering her earlier query, "I came here to, uh, to ask you a question."

She could clearly tell that whatever he wanted was serious so she replied simply, "Ask away."

"Kate. Would you want to..." He sighed, "If something happened-something that made you so happy but then it...then it all turned to misery, would you want to forget it?"

She eyed him carefully, "What?"

"Just answer the question." He said flatly, his eyes pleading with her.

She shrugged, "If it made me happy, even for only a split second, I don't see any reason I'd want to forget." She paused, "Now why are you..."

She trailed off, startled by his sudden grip on her waist. She simply stood, frozen, as his lips descended closer and to hers until they were merely an inch away.

She cleared her throat, "What are you doing?"

Normally she'd have pushed him away-slapped him even-but there was something distinct and compelling about him-something that told her to trust him.

He pressed his lips against hers hungrily and although startled, she passionately returned the kiss. His body fluttered at her touch, his heart pounding vigorously in his chest, and he couldn't imagine why he had ever wanted to forget the feeling of her slim, flawless body pressed up against his.

When they reluctantly pulled apart, she breathed out, "This is crazy. We _just _met."

"No." He gulped, "No, we didn't."

She let out an awkward laugh, "Excuse me?"

"We crashed on an island, Kate." He looked up at the ceiling as he spoke, "You sewed me up on our first day there. And after uh, after what seemed like forever, we got off the island and got together-were even engaged. But then we..." He glanced down to meet her eyes and noticed she was no longer standing.

"Kate?" He asked, rushing over to her body as she lay on the ground beneath his feet, "Kate, are you alright? Are you okay? Kate-talk to me."

* * *

"What's the matter, love?" Charlie asked in the midst of dinner, watching carefully as Claire wiped a tear from her eye from across the table, "You not enjoying my company?"

"No, no, of course I am." She said quietly, looking back and fourth from Charlie to her pregnant stomach, "It's just a lot to handle is all."

"What's that?" He questioned, and with all her heart she wanted to explain. Wanted to tell him that she loved him and respected and treasured him for always being there for her, for helping her with Aaron-for giving his life for her. But instead she answered simply, "Oh, nothing. I shouldn't burden you with my petty problems."

"Don't be daft. I'd love to be of any help."

She smiled, "You're sweet...Just being here, with you, it's lovely. I haven't had such a good time in ages."

"Guess we feel the same, then." He grinned, "Couldn't imagine a place I'd rather be."

And in the moment Claire knew, memories or not, they'd be together in the end. She'd make sure of it.

* * *

A while had passed and Kate had finally awoken in slight dissaray. While she was out, he had heard her mumble bits and pieces of certain conversations they had had in the past. He decided, for some unknown reason, the memories caused her to black out. He wondered why the same hadn't happened to Claire or himself but once Kates eyes fluttered open, the questions seemed to dissipate-the only thing that mattered was that she was alright.

"J-Jack?" She asked as she looked up at his body hovering over her.

"Kate, are you alright? Do you feel-"

"I feel fine."

"Thank God." He sighed, "I was afraid that I-"

"Jack." She interupted, "You made me remember?" It came out as more of a statement than a question.

He slowly nodded his head, "Did I make the right choice?"

She nodded back, trying to shake the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes, "Yes, Jack." She swallowed, her voice cracking slightly, "You made the right choice."

He stared at her while she took some time to absorb the entire situation, before saying, "I'm sorry." She opened her mouth, but he shook his head and continued, "I know I've said that plenty of times before, but-I want to make this right."

"Don't, Jack." She put her hand up in protest, "Don't apologize. Clean slate, right?"

"But-after everything that's happened..." He closed his eyes briefly, "How can you not hate me?"

She shook her head and replied slowly, "I could never hate you." She paused, "Yes, I was mad at you-_furious _at you...But if we can flash through time and go to hell and back, then how can we not forgive each other?"

He shook his head, "But...the bomb-"

She put her hand on his and said softly, "It's okay. You were just trying to help. And hey, it worked, didn't it?"

He smiled slightly, both delighted and confused at her reasoning, "Why are you sticking up for me, Kate?"

Her smile widened, "Because I love you."


End file.
